The Magic Matchmaker
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: It's hard to be such a magnificent matchmaker when Rose won't give her perfect bloke a chance. Never fear, Lily Potter, love extraordinaire, is here and determined to change her mind. After all, they were made for each other! Two-shot.


**The Magic Matchmaker.**

_By Everafterjunkie_

**AN: Bit of fluff for Valentine's Day! **

(I own nothing)

* * *

><p>Most people think I should be perfect; no flaws, no whims, no faults. Just like my <em>perfect <em>parents. Just like my _perfect _grandmother. I'd like to be like that, I really would. Unfortunately I'm not and never will be. The one thing I _can_ be is perfectly honest; first of all, I bloody hate Quidditch. Literally cannot _stand_ it. What's the point in supporting a load of people you don't even know, flying up and down a field, when whoever catches the snitch wins anyway? It may as well be a two player game. Well, not all the time, but most of the time anyway (you get my point). I have literally no interest in it at all. That's not a popular opinion in _my _family, so most the time I have to pretend I _love _it and actually care who wins. Trust me I don't.

Secondly, I have literally zero patience. My Mum reckons I've never had any. She says that since I could pout, which was apparently the day I was born, I was complaining if things weren't done straight away.I don't really see the problem in wanting things to be done straight away and I don't see the problem in wanting to get my way either. If I like a boy, I'll let him know. If I want new shoes, I'll talk my Dad round until he eventually caves. I can be known to throw the odd tantrum or two if I don't get my way too...

Thirdly: I'm a romantic. I know what you're thinking, how is that a flaw? Well I'll tell you, being romantic is a flaw because when people can't _see _the perfect person in front of them, I'm known to ... _meddle. _In years to come, they'll thank me, I'll be Chief Bridesmaid and everyone will love me. _That's_ my reasoning. I've also been pretty successful so far this year, not only did I get Mia Cross and Warren Thomas together last January, I told Beth Duncan to ask out Albus and guess what? Now they've been going out for _three_ months and they're still going strong. Adding to my CV for matchmaking, it's gotta count that I help my Dad pick out flowers for my Mum on her birthday (and Valentine's Day) every year _and_ I convinced Teddy to propose to Victoire, my Nana Molly reckons it was her, but trust me, it was _me_.

In a nutshell, I thoroughly believe that somewhere, there's someone for _everyone_. Every single person. Some people just choose not to see or find that person.

That's why right now, I'm _extremely_ frustrated with my cousin Rose.

Glancing around the Great Hall, I frustratedly roll my eyes at my doe-eyed cousin. Rose, happily going about her business as usual, doesn't even _notice_ my frustration as I walk into the Great Hall. She's obliviously sitting with her best friends; my brother Al (lectures me nonstop), Scorpius Malfoy (aka boy who fancies himself) and Beth Duncan (needs to stop drooling over my brother), and the four of them are laughing together hysterically, pretty much like any other day.

I slap a hand to my forehead. Sometimes my cousin can be really dense for the smartest girl in Sixth Year. She's of course ignorant to the fact that Ryan Gunter is watching her longingly from his place on the Gryffindor table, he's got that look in his eyes, that smouldering, mouth-watering look. He obviously wants her, possibly even loves her, I think gleefully.

Calming my excitement that the most handsome boy in Seventh Year fancies _my_ cousin, I race towards Rose, grinning widely.

"Rose!" I greet cheerily, plonking herself down between her and Scorpius. "Guess who can't take their _eyes _off you?"

Rose doesn't seem at all excited by my news. Affectionately rolling her eyes at me, she doesn't look the _slightest _bit chuffed. I do not understand her sometimes. Beth, who _was _playing with my brother's hair (ew) before I came over, tries and fails to stifle an amused laugh.

Al laughs too, smoothing back his brown hair where Beth had ruffled it. "You've told us this every day for the last week Lils."

Beth smiles at Albus, then throws a sympathetic smile my way. "Gunter's kind of a pig Lily, Rose isn't interested." She's trying to break it to me softly, like I'm some kind of _idiot_. She's the idiot, she thinks my brother is good looking! Has she even _seen _Gunter? His perfect ruffle-worthy soft hazel brown hair, his soft brown eyes, his _muscles_, his voice is like what melted chocolate would sound like. Okay, he might have a few manner-issues, but those can be worked on!

"Too right she's not." Scorpius throws in his two sickles worth, throwing Rose a grin. What it's got to do with him I'll never know.

I scowl at the four of them, they _love _to gang up on me. "I'm nearly _fifteen_! Not stupid. Why won't you give him a chance Rose? Go talk to him!"

Rose uses her fork to cut into her chocolate cake. "If he wants me so badly, he'll come and talk to me." Rose shrugs, putting the fork into her mouth.

Albus and Beth chuckle, amused with my irritation. "You lot all think you're _so _smart. But I got an Outstanding in my last defence against the dark arts essay the other day so I—"

"Rose got Outstanding in _all _her OWLs. You haven't even taken yours yet."

"Yes, thank you Scorpius!" I say sharply. Someone needs to pull this guy out of my cousin's arse. Two years is not a lot, I don't think so anyway. Yet the four of them act like I'm seven or something. Rose and Albus have always been that way; pushing me out because I'm younger. It's not like they're _horrible _about it, but I suppose they spend that much time together they're bound to push anyone out, well anyone whose names aren't Beth and Scorpius.

Rose throws an arm around my shoulder and playfully ruffles my hair (which I spent ages on this morning thanks you very much Rose)."You're very sweet Lily, but I've only just turned seventeen, there's plenty of time for me to find the 'love of my life'."

I pout, disappointed with her failure once more. "But it's the _perfect _love story. He's the popular guy and you're the... the..."

"Teachers pet?" Beth supplies, winking at Rose.

"Yes! Gunter will fall in love with Rose and realise he never liked any of the popular girls he dated and that he's loved you—"

Albus starts to shake with laughter. "Oh come on Lily, do you _really _believe Gunter is the sensitive type?"

"He will be when Rose changes him into a better person!" I protest. My reasonable protest obviously falls on deaf ears when the foursome break into a round of raucous, hysterical laughter that grabs the attention of even Hagrid.

These four don't have a romantic bone in their bodies.

Scorpius snorts from beside me, obviously displeased with my theory. "Gunter's an arse. Let's face it. Rose is miles out of his league."

"What are you _talking _about Malfoy? He's the best looking guy at Hogwarts! Rose is lucky he's showing an interest!" I risk a glance over to Gunter, he's got his head in his hands and is watching Rose longingly.

What I would give to have him looking at _me_ like that.

"Do you really want to die alone?" I ask Rose pointedly. It's time for scare tactics!

Rose raises her eyebrows, amused by my brunt take on her life.

"You're not going to die alone." Scorpius insists, reaching an arm around me to pat her on the back. I push his arm away. Stupid Scorpius.

Beth laughs again, she should be nicknamed Gertie Giggle or something. "Quick Rose, you better take up any offer you can or else it's a bungalow and ten cats for you!"

"There's nothing wrong with cats!" Rose sticks out her tongue. "Timothy is my most prized possession!"

Albus and Beth chortle. "It's starting already!" They shout simultaneously, their eyes wide.

"Stop mocking me!" I whine in a way that would making Moaning Myrtle proud.

Rose gives me a compassionate smile. "We're not mocking you Lils, it's just ... Gunter's kind of an idiot. I don't really like that in a boy..."

"And if he wasn't an idiot...? If he was actually really sweet..." I suggest hopefully, giving Rose my cute puppy eyes.

"Then I'd have to think about it." Rose winks non-committally, grabbing a piece of chocolate cake for me and providing me with a fork. "But for now, it's chocolate cake time."

Right then, I made it her personal mission to get Rose and Ryan Gunter together.

Mrs Rose Gunter.

Rose and Ryan.

Ryan and Rose.

It sounded _just _right.

Then she'd be eternally grateful to me for making her realise what was in front of her all along.

This plan could not fail.

* * *

><p>Rose has agreed, if he isn't an arse anymore, she'll <em>think <em>about it. I'm not stupid, I know that Gunter _can_ be a bit of an idiot, a blumming gorgeous idiot, but wasn't my Grandad James at first? He changed for my Grandmother Lily. Therefore, Gunter will change for Rose. Simple.

I hum softly while I wait in the Gryffindor common room, my head perking up every time the portrait opens. I grin when Gunter does walk through it, he has a few boys with him of course, but that's no issue, not for _Lily Potter_, love extraordinaire.

"Gunter, may I have a word?" I jump up out my seat and smile.

He looks a little confused as he nods. "I'll catch you lot up." He waves on his friends up to their dorm and turns back to me. "What is it Potter?"

I motion to the chairs in the corner and with reluctance, he sits down. "I have some questions to ask you."

"Is this gonna take long Potter? Your brother wants me in practice in twenty minutes." Gunter's attention is lost. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Well, to be frank, I saw you looking at Rose at breakfast today." Well, _ogling_ more like, but I'll keep that snippet of information to myself.

"Was I?" Gunter frowns.

"_Yes_!" I snap. Either he's completely stupid or just embarrassed. Let's hope it's the second one.

"Oh ... So?"

I fidget. "Well ... it wasn't just an _ordinary _look ..."

Gunter looks perplexed. "I have no idea what you're talking about Potter..."

I thought this idiot was supposed to be a ladies' man! "What do you think about Rose?" I ask bluntly.

He shrugs distractedly. "She's alright ... She called me an arse once."

Well that helps. Typical bloke. Never mind, I'm smart enough to squeeze him out of it. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"For a ginger."

If he wasn't _completely _good looking, I'd seriously punch him in the face. HELLO IDIOT, you're talking to a ginger right now! "Do you fancy her at all?" I grit out.

Gunter looks at me curiously. "What's it to you Potter?"

I twist my light ginger hair around my finger. "I'm her _cousin, _I've seen the way you've been looking at her lately, I could help you if that's what you wanted.

"Who says I need helping?" asks Gunter, eyeing me curiously. "It's not like I'm helpless in the girl department."

"Rose isn't just an ordinary girl though, is she?" I question. "It's going to take a little more work then flexing your muscles and winking!"

"But you reckon she does like me?" He confirms curiously, tilting his head.

Urgh, he is such a dope. "Of course! She just ... doesn't know it yet. It might take a little work to talk her around, but I'm sure we could do it."

Gunter thinks about it for a few seconds. "I'd be bigger than James with Weasley on my arm, wouldn't I?"

I nod frantically. "Yes!" Now he gets it!

"Daughter of two war heroes. I'd be even more popular than I am now!"

"Sure, plus she's really sweet and funny." I think he might be missing the point a bit... "So what do you say?"

"I say yes ... so what's first Potter?"

* * *

><p>Could I be a better cousin? Seriously? Is it even possible?<p>

For the last two weeks, I've been working tirelessly to get Gunter into shape, he's obviously absolutely perfect in the physical sense and now I'm working with him every night for at least half an hour to improve his personality! Not only am I going to be chief bridesmaid, I'm going to be Godmother to their children, get my own speech at their wedding and be the honoured guest to every social occasion the celebrate for the rest of my life! Gunter has been getting much more into Rose too, I've been sharing with him all my knowledge on what she likes and today, I'm not sure when, he's going to get him to ask her to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day weekend! PERFECT. She's say yes because with my help, no one would even _consider _rejecting Gunter, they'll hold hands, do couple-y stuff and I guarantee by the end of the day they'll be boyfriend and girlfriend with me to thank!

I haven't just been working on Gunter either! I've been giving Rose even more subtle hints of how Gunter is perfect for her. I paid a First Year to give Gunter a hug as Rose walked past, I sent Rose some chocolate with "Love Gunter" on them _and _I make _sure _Gunter says "Hi, Rose," politely every time he sees her.

She's softening, I tell you that _now_!

I catch a glance of her brown satchel and ginger hair and race towards her. "Rose!" I push myself in between her and Scorpius as they were walking back to the common room after Transfiguration. "Realised you're in love with Gunter yet?" My voice is jokey, but I'm so serious about this.

Rose adjusts her robes as she laughs. "Not quite yet Lils."

Scorpius grumbles from behind us, apparently he doesn't like me pushing him out of the way. What I say is that Uncle Ron is right, you can't trust him as far as you can throw him, that's for _sure_! "She doesn't like him, are you deaf?"

Urgh, no wonder why Rose is so unromantic with people like him around. "Actually I was talking to my _cousin _Malfoy, not you." I spit at him. I don't know who this guy even thinks he is; if he spent as much time studying as he did on his hair, he'd probably beat Rose in every class! Not that anyone even cares about his hair, not everyone's as forgiving as Rose and Al about what his family did. I'm suspicious of him for _sure_. I might not be a carbon copy of my parents or grandparents, but I have good intentions. His intentions I'm not so sure about.

Rose sighs heavily. "Lily, Scorpius is my friend." She says firmly, slowing herself down to fall back into step with him.

"Heavens knows why." I mutter under my breath, but I can tell Scorpius has caught it when he throws me a disgusted scowl. I would feel guilty if I actually cared about him in anyway.

Rose picks up on the tension and throws and arm around me to dispel it. "Did you have a nice day, Lily?"

"I didn't come here to talk about _me_! I'm here to talk about _you_ Rose." I explain, exasperated. "The Hogsmeade trip this weekend, did Gunter ask you?"

Rose raises an eyebrow suspiciously, looking rather flustered as Scorpius sends her a look. "How did you know that?" She whispers.

I wave a dismissing arm around. "It's all around the school by now silly! Gunter is _desperate _for you to say yes! I told you he likes you." I tell her smugly. "What did you say?" Of course she said yes, stupid question, but I like to be polite.

"I said no!" WHAT? Is she insane? Does she have a brain? Is she all there? Is she one stick short of a lolly? "I'm going round with my _friends _like I have done on _every_ single trip to Hogsmeade we've ever had."

"Are you serious?" It comes out so loud the attention of everyone in the corridor is ours.

"As a heart attack." Rose says quietly, trying to divert the attention that she obviously doesn't like.

"You see them everyday Rose! _Every single day_!" I bark at her.

"I see Gunter every day too." Rose reminds me unhelpfully, _flippantly_. Could she be any more idiotic?

"Not in a _date _way!" I retort.

Rose chuckles calmly. "Keep your hair on. He didn't seem too heartbroken about it."

I groan loudly, does she not know boys at _all_? "What is wrong with you Rose?" I grab her arm and pull her into the deserted classroom to our right, she bemusedly obliges. "Don't you want to be loved?"

Scorpius is sticking his nose in again behind us. "Will you give it up? Why don't you worry about your _own_ love life?"

"Oh bugger off Scorpion!" I have never met anyone so annoying in all my life. No wonder why my Uncle Ron calls him the Devil's spawn. And trust me, he takes after his father.

He looks at me like he actually _loathes _me, turns on his heel and stalks in the opposite direction. I'd be surprised if he didn't have a lock of Rose's hair under his bed! Weirdo stalker! "Thank Merlin! I thought he'd never leave!"

"Lily!" Rose admonishes me with a scowl and runs madly after him, leaving me standing there, open mouthed.

She needs to sort out her priorities.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes late. Completely typical. Not just of a popular Gryffindor guy, just of <em>any <em>guy. Is it impossible to just be on time?

"Alright Potter."

"You're late." I grumble.

He shrugs, falling back into the grass next to me. "Quidditch practice ran over, what do you expect?"

"Never mind! Talk me through what happened when you asked her!" I instruct quickly.

He picks the grass with his fingers distractedly. "Just said 'Hey Weasley, wanna come to Hogsmeade?' and she just said she was going with her friends so maybe another time."

"You called her Weasley?"

He nods. "That's her name."

"Her name is Rose!" I bark at him. "Why didn't you do something romantic? Make her an offer she couldn't refuse."

"You just told me to ask her!" He defends himself. "I didn't know I had to propose to her!"

I roll my eyes at him. "Don't be so dramatic!"

"Why can't I just slip her some love potion? That'd do the trick!"

I narrow my eyes. "Absolutely _not_. What are you going to do, slip her some everyday for the rest of your lives?"

"Rest of our lives?" Gunter's mouth drops open in horror.

Urgh, boys and commitment is like trying to put together mushy peas and caviar. Don't worry, I tell myself, he's grow up in the next few years. My Mum tells me constantly that boys mature later than girls and this is exhibit A. "Calm down, it was just an exaggeration."

He breathes a sigh of relief. "_Good_! I only wanted a date, not a wife!"

Can this guy get any more romantic? "I'm going to have a word with Albus and Beth about what they're doing for Valentine's and try to persuade them to go to Hogsmeade alone. Rose won't want to spend the day stuck with Scorpius for Valentine's weekend, so I'll sort you out with some orchids and you can ask her again, using her _first _name and acting how I've told you to act! Are we clear?"

"Yes Mum..."

I roll my eyes. Immature git. "Good, you're free to go. I'll owl you when I've got Al and Beth to ditch Rose and Scorpius!"

Gunter grunts something about being more work than he'd bargained for but I don't really give a rat's arse.

He'll thank me someday.

I know he will.

* * *

><p>You guys are going to be so proud of me! Just <em>wait <em>until you hear what's happened in the space of twenty four hours.

I convinced Albus he needed to take Beth out on a date to Hogsmeade, just the _two _of them and show her how much she means to him. HE AGREED. _Tick_.

Rose found out and pouted all through lunch when she found she wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade with the same group of friends as she had done _every _year for an hour. Scorpius looked rather pleased for them. But then again, he would, he is Rose's stalker. He'd probably _love _it if he could spend the whole day just watching her with no Al and Beth in the way. Sucks for him that I told her she had no excuse not to say yes to Gunter now as Beth and Al were going alone and SHE AGREED (if he asked her nicely, which would be no problem for me!). _Tick_.

I got Hagrid to get me the orchids and even though he sat on half of them, the other half were pretty nice to my surprise! I was expecting them to all come back squashed, but luckily he said he's been _very _careful just for me. That was the flowers sorted! _Tick_.

I got Gunter to come meet me up the Astronomy Tower and I gave him the nice half of the orchids which I'd wrapped up in a pretty lilac (Rose's favourite colour) bow at the start of lunch. He even admitted they were beautiful. I told him to go down to the Great Hall and ask her out to Hogsmeade in front of everyone. To my surprise, HE AGREED. _Tick. _

I followed him down to lunch and sat at the table opposite to them so I could have the perfect view, waving away Damian Grey when he tried to talk to me. Urgh, not the time Damian! Due to idiot-head getting in the way, I didn't get all of the conversation, but he asked her really nicely, giving her a card for Valentine's that I didn't even tell him to give her and the orchids and Rose _blushed _like mad! She accepted them both _and _accepted his offer for a date! Albus and Beth looked rather surprised at the gesture, but were both pleased for her I think. They seemed rather cheery, even if Scorpius was sulking like mad. _Tick_.

So that's my checklist done! The date is on tomorrow and even though Valentine's Day is on a Friday this year, this weekend is going to be so good that by the end of the day they are _bound _to be a couple. Trust me!

Right now I'm on my way up to her dorm, armed with make-up and pretty pins so we can decide how to do her hair for tomorrow, I bribed Damian Grey into helping me get into the Ravenclaw Common Room, it's a good job I asked him too as it was a right hard question to ask Fifth Years in my opinion. Damian got it straight away though so never mind! I say goodbye to Damian, who's following me a bit like a lost puppy, and he reluctantly leaves me alone so I can figure out where Rose is.

I hear voices coming from her room and I grin, she must be talking with her friends about the date! Only it's not just female voices, there's _definitely _a male's voice. Is there a guy in the girl's dorm? No, that can't be. This must be a guy's room! She better not be getting cosy with anyone the night before the date!

I'm about to burst the door open and give her what for when I realise the voice belongs to Scorpius! That's alright then. There's no way she could fancy that vein ponce! I realise they're arguing too. Ooh, I love a good fight! I carefully turn the door handle and it creaks slightly as I leave it slightly ajar so I can peak through the doorway. Scorpius is pacing around the room, throwing a quaffle up and down as he goes. Rose is sitting on his bed, nearly in tears.

Has he made her _cry_?

Somebody better hold me back.

"You think I like the idea of going to Hogsmeade with him?" Rose asks incredulously, her voice cracking on the last word. "I'm doing this to lower suspicion, isn't that what _you_ wanted?"

Scorpius let out a bitter laugh that sounded nothing like his own. "You think I want_ my_ girlfriend to go on a date with the biggest arse in the school?"

HOLD THE PHONE. WHAT?

_Girlfriend. _

'_My girlfriend_'! Am I going mad or did he actually just say that?

Rose lets out a sob. "This isn't easy for me either you know!"

"Oh poor little Rose," Scorpius mocks. "Having to walk around Hogsmeade holding hands and snogging the best looking bloke in school must be horrible!" Scorpius spits.

He's not jealous because he's her creepy stalker, _he's her boyfriend_!

How long has this been going on and why don't I know about it? James is going to _flip_. Uncle Ron will strangle them both.

Rose looks like she's going to burst into tears any second. "I'm not _going_ to snog him Scorpius! It's you I want to kiss, _not _Gunter."

Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew. How is that sentence even possible?

"Why couldn't you just say no then? _Why_?" Scorpius hissed.

Woah, milky bar kid's finally getting a backbone! He never stands up for himself usually.

"I have no reason not to say yes!" Rose argues back, frustrated. "He's been acting so sweet and kind lately! No one even knows we're together, what reason have I to say no?" Rose asks, shrugging helplessly.

"I don't know; how about too much homework? You're intelligent, you could have thought of something if you'd really wanted to Rose." Scorpius accuses, he is really angry now, I can tell by his face. "You obviously want to go out with him." He snaps coldly.

Okay, I _may _be starting to feel a little bit guilty right now! But how was I supposed to know?

"How dare you!" Rose yells out hoarsely.

Scorpius' teeth are gritted. "I would _never _go out with another girl while we're together."

Rose's eyes narrow. "What do you mean, _while we're together_?"

"Well ... once you and Gunter shack up, maybe your cousin's theory will come true, maybe you and him _will_ run off into the sunset together! I'll have to find someone else then, won't I?" His sarcasm didn't falter.

Ouch.

"It's _you _I want, can't you see that? I want _you _Scorpius." Rose places two hands on his face and pulls his face to hers.

For a moment, Scorpius' eyes close and the two of them just stand their together, lost in their own world. After a minute, Scorpius gently removes her hands from his face. "You should go out with Gunter." He says softly, his eyes flickering open.

My heart is breaking right now. What the hell have I done?

Rose whimpers. "Scorpius..."

"We have no future Rose, once we leave Hogwarts, we'll never get to see each other anyway ... your parents can barely stand the idea of us being friends, _my_ Father doesn't even know I _talk_ to you, we've been keeping this from Al and Beth and the rest of your cousins who you love so much ... Maybe it's best to end it now."

"No!" Rose cries. "Please Scorpius ... I won't go out with Gunter ... I won't, I promise. I'll tell him something's come up!"

Scorpius pulls her into a hug that she doesn't full reciprocate, rather just sags against him. "It's for the best. We've been naive. Our families won't accept us."

"Please don't do this." Rose begs, her blue doe eyes filling with tears.

"I'm doing this because I care about you, Rose." He tucks her hair behind her ears and presses a soft kiss to her forehead, then turns and begins to walk away. I quickly step into the shadows as he barges past but luckily for me he doesn't look backwards once.

"But I ... I love you." Rose whispers brokenly.

She's normally so strong. So together. So _Rose._

I'm the worst matchmaker _ever_. I've just ruined real love. Because I'm an idiot. I have to fix this, there _has _to be a way.

* * *

><p>The next day when I go down to breakfast, I feel a stab of guilt to see Scorpius sitting with Beth and Albus at the top of the table and on the side, Rose is sitting with Gunter, looking positively miserable.<p>

I scuttle over to my brother and sit down next to him. "Why isn't Rose sitting with you three?" I ask, feigning innocence.

Scorpius gives me the most wretched evil look I've ever seen.

"Rose and Scorp had a little falling out..." Beth explains nicely, munching on a slice of toast.

"What about..?" I ask tentatively.

Scorpius' eyes flash. "She's sitting with Gunter, that's what you wanted, isn't it?" He says tersely.

"Scorp, easy." Albus cut in, his arm firmly around Beth. "Don't take out your mood on Lily."

Scorpius mutters under his breath.

Beth smiles sympathetically. "Looks as if Rose and Gunter are getting on well, your plan's working Lily."

Albus grumbles. "He better not be an arse to her or I'll get him..."

I can't help but send a guilty glance at Scorpius. "I'm sorry Scorpius."

"For _what_?" He snarls.

"I didn't know it would upset you so much..." I say innocently, batting my eyelashes hopefully.

Scorpius blushes scarlet. "I'm not bothered about that! Rose can go out with whoever she fancies! She should just leave my Father out of this."

"What did she say about your Dad?" I ask suspiciously.

"Just leave it." Albus advises sternly when Scorpius' eyes shoot to mine.

It's not hard to work out what Scorpius had told Albus and Beth had happened last night instead of him dumping her. Even though he's being a complete arse about it, I'm kind of glad that he's not embarrassing Rose.

There's only one person who'll know a way to get out of this mess.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Aunt Hermione, <em>

_I've done something horrible, absolutely horrible. I need you to help me. Don't tell Uncle Ron but, Scorpius and Rose have been going out, I don't know for how long, but they've been concealing it well, I tell you that! I should have noticed it. I really should have. The looks he gives her, how protective he is, how he saves her seat all the time and follows her round like a puppy. But I didn't. I thought Rose needed my help to get a boyfriend, I thought I'd help her get her dream boyfriend and she'd realise what was important in life. There's a boy in James' year called Gunter who is SO gorgeous, I caught him looking at Rose and I thought it would make her more happy if she got some male attention. Now Gunter's asked Rose out and because Scorpius and Rose were such a brilliant secret, she had no reason not to accept. Now Scorpius has dumped her and they're __both__ completely heartbroken. I don't know how to fix this. _

_Please help me. _

_Love, Lily. _

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Lily, <em>

_I'd be lying if I told you I didn't know Rose was concealing a secret, I certainly guessed it was a boyfriend because Rose knows how your Uncle Ron would react. I must say I've had my suspicions about Scorpius from the start, he's always been a little bit smitten with her. I could understand why she'd hide any boyfriend from her dad, but I'd expect her to tell me. She must think I hold the same grudge that your Uncle always has, which is not the case at all. I think Scorpius is a lovely young man, he reminds me very of how your Mum used to act around your Dad when he's around Rose. He's obviously very besotted & has been for a long time. It was obviously very wrong of you to take Rose's love life into your own hands Lily, but there's one thing you can do, tell Scorpius you know & give them your blessing. Tell him how much Rose is in love with him & needs him with her. I don't know why she doesn't think she couldn't tell me. I think Scorpius is the very opposite of what his Father used to be. Yes, your Uncle Ron may need a little talking round. But don't I talk him into nearly everything? Obviously I can't help you with Scorpius' Father, but I doubt Draco has learned nothing from his past mistakes. Scorpius & Rose should perhaps give him a chance to react before they use that to doom their relationship from the start. _

_I hope you're keeping up with your schoolwork! Rose told me she's written up your homework schedule and you tried to dispose of it! I hope you'll be sensible enough to use the one I've attached to this letter. _

_Love, Aunt Hermione. _

* * *

><p>She's right of course. Bang on. Right on the money. I just don't to go grovelling to stupid Scorpius Malfoy when he so obviously hates my guts. Especially now.<p>

I sigh. Grrrrrrreat. Now I can't even find the white-haired idiot. I search high and low, in the library, I even pay some snotty First Year to check his common room, I check Albus' dorm, but finally spot a blur of blonde in the corner of my eye and see him in the Astronomy Tower, a book in hand, looking thoroughly miffed.

"Scorpius!" I say rather too enthusiastically (the enthusiastic part more so because I've finally found him than because I actually like his company).

Scorpius glances up from his book and narrows his eyes. "Potter."

I swallow nervously. Blumming hell, he's just as mad as he was before! Only this time Albus isn't there to stop him killing me! HELP! "I know why you're so upset about Rose..." I say cautiously.

Scorpius raises a cynical eyebrow. "And why would _that _be?" He asks sarcastically, not giving the smallest sign that he's ever loved Rose at all. Maybe he never did! But this is my stinking fault and I've got to fix this.

"You love her." I say simply and I know that I've shocked him from the slight widening of his eyes and his mouth opening.

Recovering from my statement he gives a weak scoff and clicks his tongue. "Don't be—"

"I _saw _you dump her Scorpius!" I say, frustrated. When is he just going to admit they went out for Merlin's sake?

His blue eyes look at hers with an unbearable sadness, then his brows furrow."I didn't _dump _her! I'd never dump her!" He insists vehemently.

I roll my eyes. What I saw pretty much counts as dumping! Especially leaving her crying, shouting I love you as he waltzes away! "Then what would _you _call it?" I retort angrily.

"I ... broke up with her... Not that it's _any _of your business." He adds sharply.

"She's my cousin and you broke her heart, so yes, I think it is my business!"

Scorpius scoffs. "If I _broke her heart_, it didn't take her long to get over me, did it? She's probably sitting in his lap right now, feeding him liquorice wands!" He pulls a sickly face and shoves his book in his satchel.

"She's hurt! Maybe she just wants _you_ to show you care about her! Maybe to _fight _for her!" I explain obviously. Goodness me, do all men need us to spell it out for them?

Scorpius drops his satchel like a brick and turns irritably towards me. "If you overheard our conversation, you'll know why I did it. So stop trying to bring it up. We're over with."

"My Aunty Hermione said it's _fine_! She's the one who told me to give you her blessing, Rose's family blessing Scorpius! My Aunt does like you." I say softly.

Scorpius softens himself, running a hand through his hair. "I am sorry for how I've been acting. I've been blaming you for us breaking up when really, it's my own fault. I was so scared about how my father might react, I forced Rose to keep us a secret. I know Rose's Dad isn't my biggest fan, but I also know he's a good man and he'd come round eventually. But my Father ... he has a Veela for me once I've finished school so it's practically an arranged marriage. He might disown me if I brought Rose home instead."

Gosh, this kid's got some issues.

"It's your life, Scorpius." I reason sensibly. "If he really loves you, he'll respect what you love too."

Scorpius shrugs. "I've never felt anything for anyone like I do for Rose. She's funny, affectionate, intelligent, pretty, witty, willing to compromise, loving, kind, strong-willed ... she's just ... everything."

"Then don't let her go."

"I met the Veela a few months ago. She was so up my father's arse. Ready to do anything I wanted, any command but I _don't_ want that. I want someone who knows their own mind and will tell me I'm being an arsehole when I am being one."

Well strike me down, I think I might finally understand Scorpius Malfoy. "What would you rather have; Rose and your own happiness, or your Dad's happiness and someone you don't even _want_?"

Scorpius glowers at me. "What do you think?"

"Then stop being such an idiot and go get your girl back!" I pat him on the shoulder with a friendly smile. "I bagsy chief bridesmaid!"

Scorpius opens his mouth, then closes it again, then shakes his head. "You're weird, Potter. But not as annoying as I thought you were."

"Gee, thanks."

This guy is full of compliments.

"You reckon she'll forgive me?"

I reluctantly have to nod. "I think she'd forgive you _anything_."

Scorpius grins at me. "Thanks, Lily."

"You're welcome." I say softly. "Now go get your girl!"

"Don't worry, I will."

The conviction in his voice convinces me he will, no matter what the cost.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em> **This is (probably) going to be a two-shot as I rambled too much and it got carried away! Hmmm questions; will Scorpius find Rose and Gunter before it's too late? Will Rose give him a second chance? Will Lily ever stop meddling? Will Scorpius defy Draco and go public with Rose?

If you want a quick update, then pressing that little blue button will _surely _hurry up the process! I MIGHT make this a three-shot depending on how much you guys like it!

Review please?


End file.
